shatteredworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Timetables
Google Docs link The tables are too massive to display in any meaningful fashion, so they're on google. http://pastehtml.com/view/bs7d14s9g.html Diceless crafting Crafting by timetables: #decide what you want to craft. #check the craft skill and DC. If you don't have the craft skill, fuck off! No untrained use of Craft. #gather the raw materials. Use the Materials page look below for rules of thumb on how long the gathering phase will take; if you have the raw materials already, you're set. #check under "hours" or "days" for your Take 10 result. This is how long it'll take to make. #if your Take 10 is "na", you can opt to Take 20 if that would change, but it then takes three times as much raw materials and time. A craft skill of "materials" indicates that it varies; Carpentry for a wooden item, Masonry for clay, china or stone, Smithing for metal, Jewelry for glass. Masterwork crafting: #craft the base item. #craft the masterwork component by paying the additional costs. You're actually only crafting once; outside of magic, you can't "upgrade" an existing item to masterwork. Magic enhancements: #craft the base item. It must be masterwork to take an enchantment. #determine the time and cost required for the enhancement as per http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic-items#TOC-Magic-Item-Creation. The first timetable gives a rough for time required per caster level of the magic; the raw material cost is equal to half the "base price" as mentioned by the SRD. #craft the enchantment. #Take 20 is not permissible; or, more accurately, it is but mathematically will result in a cursed item. If that's what you're after then spend 3x the time and materials and go for it. Trap crafting: #determine the DC and cost required for the trap as per http://www.d20pfsrd.com/gamemastering/traps-hazards-and-special-terrains/traps#TOC-Designing-a-Trap. #craft the trap. The timetable gives a rough for investment, but the costs and DC of traps vary widely (usually leaning towards more expensive). Crafting materials Magical enhancement removes any fragile weapon or armor quality present, but does not remove penalties or change hardness/hp. Labor: how much sp worth of raw materials you can collect per hour. Multiply this either by your Str modifier or your skill in an appropriate Profession (minimum 1). Double the result if you have adamantine equipment. This can be a group effort; a large number of laborers can pool their modifiers towards the hourly take. Refinement: how much sp worth of raw materials you can process into useable form per hour. Multiply this by your skill in an appropriate Craft. This is skill-based; others must help through aid another, or set up their own operations. Smithing The labor figures assume you are capable of accurately locating ores, either through magic or a Knowledge check. If you're mining blindly change "hour" to "day" or "week", depending on the richness of the area and the kindness of the GM. *Bronze **Bronze, brass, copper and tin. May not be as reliable but it's easier to acquire and smelt. Hardness 10, hp/inch 20. **Weapon: fragile weapon quality. **Armor: fragile armor quality. **Labor 10 sp/hour, refinement 20 sp/hour *Iron **Iron is easier to smelt (as steel starts with iron and keeps going) and has benefits against demons and fey creatures. That same nature makes it much harder to enchant with. Hardness 10, hp/inch 30. **Materials: extra 3000 gp to base price of the first magical enhancement. **Labor 5 sp/hour, refinement 15 sp/hour *Gold **Gold is pretty and rare but makes for lousy crafting. The end product weighs 50% more. Hardness 5, hp/inch 10. **Weapon: half hardness, fragile weapon quality, -2 penalty on damage rolls (minimum 1). **Armor: half hardness, -2 penalty to armor bonus, +2 to armor check penalty. **Labor 1 sp/hour, refinement 15 sp/hour *'Steel' **Steel is the de facto standard for crafting. **Labor 5 sp/hour, refinement 10 sp/hour *Cold Iron **Cold Iron retains its anti-fey properties, but has been smelted to be easier to enchant. Hardness 10, hp/inch 30. **Materials: extra 1000 gp to base price of the first magical enhancement. **Labor 5 sp/hour, refinement 10 sp/hour *Silver **Silver is always masterwork. Good against lycanthropes and is immune to rust. Smelting DC 10. Hardness 8, hp/inch 10. **Weapon: -1 penalty on damage rolls (minimum 1). **Armor: -1 penalty to armor bonus. **Labor 2 sp/hour, refinement 10 sp/hour *Mithral **Mithral is always masterwork. Hard to find but worth it. The end product weighs 50% less. Hardness 15, hp/inch 30. **Weapon: counts as silver for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. **Armor: treated as one category lighter for purposes of movement and other limitations; wearer must still be proficient in the armor's size category. Spell failure chances are decreased by 10%, +2 to maximum Dex bonus, -3 to armor check penalties (minimum 0). **Material: the cost to add magical enchantments is reduced by 25%. **Labor 1 sp/day, refinement 5 sp/hour *Adamantine **Adamantine is always masterwork. Literally, meteor rock; all but unknown. Hardness 20, hp/inch 40. **Weapon: ignores hardness less than 20 on sunder checks. **Armor: damage reduction of 1/- for light, 2/- for medium, 3/- for heavy. **Refinement 1 sp/hour Cooking There is no "labor" for animals; it's up to you to convince them to sit still for it. *Bone **Mundane bone, horn, shell and ivory. The end product weighs 50% less. Hardness 5, hp/inch 5. **Weapon: fragile weapon quality, -2 penalty on damage rolls (minimum 1). **Armor: fragile armor quality, -1 penalty to armor bonus, -1 to armor check penalty. **Refinement 50 sp/hour *Titanbone **Superior bone, horn, scales, hide, shell and ivory; generally from a magical creature. The end product weighs 50% less. Titanbone is always masterwork. Hardness 10, hp/inch 30. **Materials: the cost to add magical enchantments is reduced by 50%. It isn't metal, which helps druids and can help under other circumstances. Any immunity from the source creature is passed on to the crafted item; that said, this protection is not conferred to the bearer... **Refinement 10 sp/hour Masonry Soft terrain is good for glass (clay and sand); rough terrain is good for stone (solid deposits or frequent rocks). *Glass **Ceramics, clay, obsidian, or glass. Readily obtained near any dormant or active volcano, or fired in a kiln. The end product weighs 25% less. Hardness 5, hp/inch 5. **Weapons: fragile weapon quality. **Armor: 50% of armor bonus. **Labor 200 sp/hour, refinement 10 sp/hour. *Stone **Flint, granite, marble and slate. The end product weighs 50% more. Hardness 5, hp/inch 15. **Weapons: fragile weapon quality. **Armor: -5 to base speed. **Labor 100 sp/hour, refinement 40 sp/hour. Carpentry This assumes you have a supply of nice tall trees nearby (scrubs and saplings need not apply). *Wood **Wooden equipment. It grows on trees, but it's not very effective. Disregard this for equipment that's already made of wood, such as archery gear and clubs - these figures are for subbing Carpentry for Smithing. The end product weighs 25% less. Hardness 5, hp/inch 10. **Weapons: fragile weapon quality, -2 penalty on damage rolls (minimum 1). **Armor: fragile armor quality, -1 penalty to armor bonus, -1 to armor check penalty. **Materials: the cost to add magical enchantments is reduced by 25%. **Use this for wooden shields that have few or no metal reinforcements. **Labor 120 sp/hour, refinement 20 sp/hour.